Protective Parent
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: *Superfamily oneshot* Peter is being bullied at school, and Tony takes it upon himself to sort it out, despite no one knowing that Tony has an adopted son.


"Hey, Pete, time to wake up." Tony whispered to his adopted son. "It's time for school."

Unlike usual, Peter snuggled further under his covers. "I don't want to go to school..." He mumbled.

Tony made a concerned face and sat down on the bed, somewhere where his son's legs were not. "Why not? I wasn't allowed to go to school at your age."

"That doesn't matter, Daddy." Peter said, his face emerging. "They all make fun of me because I don't have a mummy, but they don't even know I have two daddies. You and Papa."

Tony pulled Peter into a hug. "Pete, it doesn't matter! You're better because you have two amazing daddies and not just one."

Peter let out a small sniffle. "But I don't have a mummy. Everyone else does."

"Aw, Peter, it's okay. You have two amazing aunties, don't you? Auntie Pepper who's always telling me off and Auntie Natasha who does that and more. You can tell those bullies that you have great aunts and you don't need a mummy."

"So I still have to go to school?"

Tony smiled. "Yes, Pete, you do. But I'll talk to your teacher and she'll look out for you. Now come on, let's get you dressed."

* * *

Normally, Steve took Peter to school. Tony being famous and all that. But despite Steve's hate for bullies, Tony didn't think that Steve would have the guts to explain about the bullying to Peter's slightly scary teacher, so Tony was taking Peter to school today.

To say the least, Peter was very excited that his Daddy was taking him to school. By the end of breakfast, he was bouncing around and clearly very happy that he was going to school, and he giggled a lot through Steve's lectures about not driving too fast with Peter in the car, and no bribing the teachers or parents, or displaying too much of his eccentric genius/billionaire features.

Naturally, Tony actually ignored Steve because he could be a normal parent anyway, without reminders. He did, though, take Peter in one of his flashier cars. But only because Peter wanted to!

He refrained from playing music that was too loud, so he didn't turn the radio on at all, in case he'd managed to make the news yet again for some Iron Man things, or maybe Stark Industries. Peter kept up a constant chatter anyway, telling him all about his school, despite Tony having heard most of it already from Peter's daily recounting of what he had done at school that day.

When Tony reached Peter's school, there were many people already at the gates, standing with their children before the bell went. It wasn't a private school, but it wasn't a bad school, either. It was the closest very good non-private school to the tower, though people did stare at the car as it pulled into the parking lot. It was easily the nicest car there.

There were gasps when Tony stepped out of the car, and Tony could practically see people reaching for their cell phones despite the fact that he was not even facing anyone. He opened the door for Peter and undid the seatbelt for him. There was a lot of excited chatter going on, especially when Peter stepped out of the car.

"I don't think you'll have bullying problems today, Pete." Tony said, an amused grin on his face.

* * *

Tony had left Peter in the playground unwillingly to go and talk to his teacher.

The teacher herself seemed very flustered when Tony walked into the classroom. He smiled his classic press smile. "You're Ms Shelton, am I right?"

"Yes, yes you are. May I ask why you are here?"

Tony smiled. "Yes. I'm here about my son."

Ms Shelton's eyes widened. "Who's that?"

"I would have thought you'd have guessed. Peter Rogers."

She nodded. "Yes, that...makes sense? I've only ever met his father..." She seemed to form a conclusion in her head. "Is Mr Rogers your partner?"

"Yes, he is. But I'm here about Peter. He's being bullied about not having a mother. Could you please watch out for him?"

Ms Shelton nodded and smiled. "Of course. You have a lovely son, Mr Stark."

"Thank you."


End file.
